


One Day at a Time

by Emily_Woods



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Woods/pseuds/Emily_Woods
Summary: У меня такое чувство, что в этом мире все лишено смысла, Лу. Мне нет здесь места, понимаешь? Я знаю, как быть королем, как управлять судьбами целых народов, как обучать молодых кентавров и вести наши войска в бой, как договариваться о перемирии и поддерживать то хрупкое магическое равновесие, которое царит в Нарнии. Я не представляю, что я делаю, Лу. И тем более я не представляю, как вообще жить в мире, где его нет.
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Kudos: 8





	One Day at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Во-первых, #sorrynotsorry. Во-вторых, так уж получилось, что эта работа чрезвычайно мне дорога. Надеюсь, кому-нибудь из вас она приглянется тоже.
> 
> Название фанфика было взяло из одноимённого сериала. Рекомендую.
> 
> Работа написана в декабре 2017 года на ficbook.net под ником marion_ember, выкладывается сюда самим автором в связи с проблемами с сайтом и переездом сюда ;)
> 
> Посвящение: Дриаде_вишневого_дерева, ибо этот фандом у меня с давних пор ассоциируется с тобой.  
> Хвала человеку, который годами работает на поприще одного (практически) фандома. Мне бы столько терпения.

Звон бьющейся посуды.

— Эд, послушай, я все понимаю…

— Черта с два ты понимаешь, Питер! Оставь, наконец, меня в покое! — Эдмунд взлетел вверх по лестнице и взбешенно хлопнул дверью в свою комнату.

Война закончилась. Солдаты вернулись домой, и вместе с ними — Питер. Теперь они снова жили в Лондоне, в небольшом доме, доставшемся в наследство от какого-то двоюродного дяди.

«Чудеса случаются», — любила говорить мама и, естественно, сказала это, когда им очень повезло с жильем в трудные времена. Эдмунд каждый раз хмыкал, слыша эту фразу. Ах, знала бы мама…

Он мешком с картошкой повалился на кровать. Они с Питером старались не ссориться при семье или посторонних, но иногда было вправду очень сложно сдержаться. Эдмунд старался жить, как они: вернуться снова в мир тусклой и туманной Англии, снова стать никем и ничем, завести каких-то новых знакомых, не делать ничего значительного в жизни… Ах, ну конечно, Питер же был на войне, Питер теперь может поставить галочку напротив пункта «сделал что-то полезное» в своем мысленном списке и попрекать этим других до конца своих дней.

Сьюзен тайком встречалась с одним офицером в отставке и почему-то наивно полагала, что никто из них об этом не догадывается. Люси… вроде бы оставалась ребенком. Что было просто замечательно — решал про себя Эдмунд каждый раз, когда об этом думал. Хоть у кого-то из них получится относительно нормальное детство. Если вообще хоть что-либо в их детстве можно считать нормальным.

Перевернувшись на живот, он уставился в окно. На стеклах были самую малость видны засохшие дорожки дождевых капель.

Разумеется, Эдмунд был рад, что Питер теперь дома и, что немаловажно, остался одним целым куском со всеми полагающимися конечностями.

Но. Как же годы, проведенные в Нарнии? Десятилетия! Десятилетия правления, хитросплетений политических интриг и дипломатии. Контраст казался слишком резким: в один день ему кланяются в ноги и спрашивают, прикажет ли он объявлять соседнему королевству войну или обложить зарвавшиеся селения налогами, и уже через пару часов — он снова в Лондоне, где самым важным вопросом является, будет ли он яичницу или тосты с джемом на завтрак.

Дверь неуверенно скрипнула.

— Входи, — пробубнил Эдмунд, не поворачиваясь. Это могла быть только Люси — добрая и чуткая душа, страдающая больше всех от их перепалок с братом.

Она села на край его постели и принялась привычно теребить покрывало, тоже глядя в окно.

— Питер не имел в виду… — нерешительно начала она.

— Я знаю, — устало отмахнулся от нее Эдмунд. Разумеется, он хорошо понимал это. Дело, как всегда, было далеко не в Питере.

— Ты снова думаешь о?..

Вот, почему ему всегда больше нравилось проводить время с Люси, чем с остальными. Никогда — никогда! — в ее голосе не звучало осуждение. Чего нельзя было сказать про старших Пэвенси.

— Нет-нет, я… стараюсь этого не делать.

Они немного помолчали, размышляя каждый о своем.

— Эдмунд, Каспиан точно…

— Давай не будем об этом, — резко прервал он сестру. Люси быстро отвела покрасневшие глаза, и Эдмунд тут же пожалел о своей несдержанности.

— У меня такое чувство, что в этом мире все лишено смысла, Лу. Я не могу себя представить «полноправным действующим членом общества», — кривляясь, процитировал он какой-то из лозунгов. — Мне нет здесь места, понимаешь? Я знаю, как быть королем, как управлять судьбами целых народов, как обучать молодых кентавров и вести наши войска в бой, как договариваться о перемирии и поддерживать то хрупкое магическое равновесие, что царит в Нарнии. Я умею это — мне это нравится; это имело смысл, это было моей жизнью… — На последних словах его голос позорно дрогнул. Люси очень тактично сделала вид, что не заметила. — Я не представляю, как… Что я теперь… Ну кем я смогу здесь стать? Политиком? Солдатом? Я не хочу даже менять этот мир к лучшему — пускай катится в пропасть! Я не представляю, что я делаю, Лу. И тем более я не представляю, как вообще жить в мире, где его нет.

Эдмунду не надо было видеть лицо сестры, чтобы знать, что она молча плачет.

— Каспиан любит тебя, — уверенно сказала Люси. Надо отдать ей должное: голос ее оставался ровным.

Эдмунд посмотрел на увесистое золотое кольцо с рубином на своем мизинце. Прощальный подарок, чтоб его!

— Я знаю, — он сел, набрался смелости и посмотрел сестре в глаза. — Не то, чтобы это делало ситуацию хоть немного лучше.

Люси вздохнула и просто крепко обняла брата. Этот разговор происходил не в первый и, вероятно, не в последний раз, но они всегда приходили к этому: к отсутствию аргументов у обеих сторон.

— Что бы ты ему сказал? Если бы сейчас увидел его, что бы ты сказал? — тихо спросила она.

По фанерному подоконнику начали стучать первые капли холодного дождя.

— Я не знаю, Лу, — он покачал головой. — Наверное, ничего. Просто стоял бы столбом и смотрел на него, — слабо улыбнулся Эдмунд.

Люси попыталась вернуть улыбку.

— Он всегда был единственным человеком, который мог лишить тебя дара речи, — заметила она.

Шум воды усилился, и в комнате стало значительно темнее. На первом этаже послышалось какое-то шебуршание, а затем неспешно полилась ритмичная мелодия из граммофона. Питер и Сьюзен, видимо, хорошо проводят время.

— Знаешь, я тогда не понимал, что значит «прощай навсегда». Да и сейчас, наверное, еще не в полной мере понимаю. Но ничего и никогда, — начал Эдмунд, четко выговаривая слова, — не изменит того, что я к нему чувствую.

Люси никогда не давала ему пустых надежд. Она была умной девочкой и не собиралась обещать, что «все будет в порядке» или что, возможно, он еще вернется обратно в Нарнию. Они оба знали, что вряд ли настанет момент, когда у него наконец-то будет все в порядке, и домой (у Эдмунда болезненно сжалось сердце при этом слове) в Кэр-Параваль он тоже никогда уже не вернется.

— Что мы будем делать, Лу?

— Мы просто будем проживать день за днем. Каждый по очереди. Каждый час и каждую минуту. И стараться изо всех сил просто… жить, — спокойно и грустно сказала она.

И тут Эдмунд, мысленно содрогнувшись, понял, что его младшая сестра все-таки выросла.


End file.
